They Were All Gone
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Two chapter fic about a horrifying tragedy occuring one day at Miami-Dade Lab. A bomb explodes, can everyone survive? It is FINISHED!
1. NOOO!

Story I thought of as I was going through my, like, 200 pictures of Horatio Caine. I found one that had him looking really sad, and thought of this. Hope it isn't too sad!!! Enjoy!!!

--

It was just a normal, sunny day at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Horatio slipped out of his Hummer to walk towards the lab and saw Calleigh walk in a few seconds before him. She spotted him and smiled, holding the door open. He smiled, ducked his head and quickened his pace. Then, it happened.

BOOM!

The lab exploded, and Horatio was flung backwards. Quickly he got up, and raced over to the building. He dashed inside, and first spotted Frank lying on the ground.

"Frank! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be at your desk, remember?" Horatio said, racing over to him and kneeling next to him. Frank was shaking, a piece of glass stuck in his stomach.

"Hor, Horatio, p, please, g, get it o, out," Frank gasped, and Horatio said softly,

"I can't, Frank, you'll bleed to death, just hang on, Frank, hang on,

Frank closed his eyes and said,

"I'm so, sorry Horatio." Frank reached for the glass and yanked it out, with Horatio trying to stop him.

"No, no, Frank, no." Horatio said as he watched his friend die in front of him. Then, he heard a gasping from a few feet away.

"Ms. Boa Vista!" He exclaimed, gripping Frank's hand one last time and then dashing over to her.

"Hor, Horatio," She gasped, as a huge boulder was on her chest, so she couldn't breath. Horatio braced himself and tried to get it off, but to no avail.

"Ca, can, can't br, brea, breath, Hor, Horatio," Natalia gasped, coughing up blood. Horatio knew that her lungs were punctured, and she was breathing in blood.

"No, no, no, Natalia, hang on for me, now, okay? Help's on the way, just hold on, Natalia," She coughed a few more times and then managed a smile and whispered,

"It's, it's okay, Horatio," Then, she was still. Not breathing, not moving at all. Horatio squeezed her hand, fighting back tears and then heard Ryan groaning.

"Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio said, scanning the room for him.

"Over here, Horatio," Ryan called, his voice full of pain. Horatio spotted him and raced over to him, finding that he had been near the bomb and he had a hole in the front of him.

"Hang on, Ryan, you'll get through this, just hang on for me," Horatio said, gripping his hand and dragging a cloth over to put over the wound. He gently pressed it to Ryan's wound and kept saying,

"Just stay with me, Ryan, you can do this, I know you can, you can do this, just hold on,"

Ryan kept gasping and taking quick, short breaths. Finally, his breathing got more and more restricted, and Ryan blinked, saying,

"I'm, sor, sorry H," With that he was gone, passed away. With tears blurring his vision Horatio stood up and saw Alexx lying on the ground.

"No, no, Alexx, no!" Horatio said, dashing over to her. She opened her eyes and winced, putting a hand to her head. Her head was bleeding badly, it had a bash in the back of it. Horatio pulled out a piece of cloth and applied pressure to her head, making her wince with pain, but he knew it was necessary. Finally, Alexx grabbed his hands and said quietly,

"Tell my husband and my kids that I love them, Horatio."

"I will, Alexx, but you can tell them if you stay with me…" Alexx put a finger to his lips and closed her eyes, slipping peacefully into death.

"No…" Horatio whispered, and then heard Calleigh's shriek.

"Calleigh!"

"Oh my God, Horatio, it's, it's, Eric!" She cried out, tears in her voice. He raced over to her, and saw Eric twitching on the ground, a small hole in his chest that looked like a bullet, but it was just a shard of glass that was as deadly as a bullet.

Horatio flashed back to Speed while Calleigh cradled Eric's head in her hands and kept trying to keep the blood from flowing from his wound. Horatio snapped out of it and bent down to help her. Then, Eric's eyes found his and he managed to say,

"I, I, I'm sorry,"

"Shhh, don't try to talk, Eric, just stay with me, Eric, come on, stay with me," Horatio said, and then Eric twitched one last time and was still.

"Eric, no, Eric, Eric, Eric…" Horatio said over and over softly, trying to bring him back. Calleigh got up and strode away, seeing all over her friends and coworkers lying dead on the ground.

Then, she suddenly felt faint and her back was pierced with a sharp pain. Crying out,

"Horatio!" She fell to the ground.

"Calleigh!" Horatio shouted, running over to her. He knelt down next to her, but found no signs that she was hurt, until she gasped,

"Back, hurts, so much, help me, Horatio,"

He touched her back and realized that her spine was broken.

"No, no, no, Calleigh, stay with me, please, just stay with me, Calleigh,"

"Try, trying," She gasped, her voice full of the unbearable pain she was in. He bit his lip and stroked her hair, trying to get her to stay with him. Finally, the pain was just too much.

"I'm so, sorry Horatio. Please don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. You always protected us, and we all love you. Keep on going, Horatio, for us, keep going." She said quietly, straining to keep the pain out of her voice, replacing it with sincerity. Then, she gripped his hand and let herself float away, getting rid of the awful pain.

"No," He whispered, as medics, the bomb squad and everyone else stormed the place.

"NO!" He shouted, getting up and striding away, away from everyone he loved, his family. They were all dead, there was no escaping the fact. He strode all the way to the beach and watched the sun. He pulled his gun and undid the safety. He took a deep breath, and then Calleigh's words echoed back to him, yelling at him for what he was about to do. He reluctantly lowered his gun, and said,

"No…"

--

OMG, now I am seriously going to cry! I killed off all of them! When I re-read this I am going to bawl my eyes out, since I'm a sentimental fool. Ah well. REVIEWING TIME!!!


	2. Could It Be True

This is just an add-on chapter, it might be just a little bit short compared to the previous chapter. Enjoy!!!

--

"Horatio?"

"No, no, no, no, no! No, it's not true, it can't be true, no!"

"Horatio!

"No! They can't be dead, no, no, no!"

"Horatio, wake up!"

"They didn't wake up, they left me, they died and left me, what am I going to do?

"Horatio, you're scaring me, wake up, please,"

"NO!" Horatio bellowed, sitting bolt upright. He looked wildly around, blinking sleep and the horrifying images out of his eyes. He spotted a very concerned Calleigh with her hand on his shoulder from when she was trying to wake him up.

"Calleigh," He breathed, hugging her tightly.

"Whoa, what was that for?" She said, easing back, surprised by her boss hugging her.

"I had this terrible dream, there was an explosion, and everyone died, you, Frank, Natalia, Ryan, Alexx and Eric,"

"We're all okay, Horatio, they're in the other rooms, remember? We had a sleepover at my house."

"Oh yeah. Sorry if I woke you up."

"No, it's okay. I was getting a glass of water, and I nearly dropped it when I heard you yelling. I'm a light sleeper anyways, the other's are heavy sleepers."

"How would you know?"

"Well, maybe I kinda put make-up all over them while they were sleeping." Calleigh said, biting her lip. Horatio stared at her for a moment before roaring in laughter. She grinned herself and said,

"You gonna be okay, now?"

"Yeah, I will be, hopefully."

"Well, I'm right next door if you have another nightmare, okay?"

"Yeah, Thanks, Calleigh."

"No problem. Night, Horatio." She said, walking towards the door.

"Night, Calleigh. Sleep well."

"I'll try," She snorted, and then with a small wave and a smile she slipped out. When he was sure she had fallen asleep, Horatio snuck out of his room and tiptoed to each room, slipping to door open to check.

First he found Frank, sound asleep and snoring. Then he found Natalia sleeping, breathing heavily but not snoring, as she had a cold. Then he found Ryan, mouth open and snoring softly. Then he found Alexx, sleeping soundly and soundlessly. Then he found Eric, snoring with medium sound and arms flung out. Finally he found Calleigh, sleeping quietly. Somehow she sensed him standing there and said quietly,

"Stalker. Go back to be, Horatio, or you won't want to get up in the morning."

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled, and added, "And I'm not a stalker."

"I know, I was just kidding. Get some rest, Horatio." She said softly, and he shut the door, saying,

"Good night, Calleigh." He went back to his bedroom and laid down with a soft, contended sigh.

His family was safe and sound, and he could sleep easily the rest of the night.

--

THE END!!! Aren't I good? It was just a dream!!! All I can say is thank God it was just a dream, other wise I would've cried at myself and cursed myself. (JK, JK) Well, REVIIEWING TIME!!! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
